The New Marauder Years
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: Summ: Here we are the third in my Chronicles. The four 'Marauders' as they are affectionately called start school. The absurdity and danger grows with every passing year and one must wonder.... Who exactly raised these kids? M for the much later chapters
1. The Train

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Well folks this is the third of my Chronicles. The Marauders are on their way to Hogwarts. I suspect this will be very long with chapters from 1st -7th year. **

**A/n: This can be read without the other two but will make better sense if you've read Growing Up as DUmbleodres and THe Unexplaineable Correna. **

**And on we go................**

**The New Marauder Years  
**

**Chapter 1: The train**

"Come on Kenny, hurry up or will miss the train!" Johnny called as he pushed his cart through the crowded station.

"Just chill out John," Correna laughed walking up to him, "The train won't leave for twenty more minutes; we've got plenty of time."

"Yeah, but I would like for us to have a compartment together," he said.

"Then that doesn't include me because you know I'll sit with Vulcan," she replied as they all went through the gateway through platforms 9 and 10.

"Okay, okay fair enough. We'll get a compartment were we can," he sighed.

The five children bid farewell to their uncle, loaded their trunks, and then boarded the train in search of a compartment. After a few minutes of searching they entered one that held only Vulcan and, as they later found out, his younger brother Vincent.

"So what house do you guys think you'll be going into," Vulcan asked almost thirty minutes after they had been traveling?

"Slytherin of course," said the younger Crabbe.

"We're not really sure considering were our older sister went. We've decide to just wait and see," explained Andromeda.

"I see," Vulcan smiled. He really did like the Dumbledores, especially Correna. He had asked her out last year and she'd said yes, and having her as his girlfriend last year was definitely the highlight of his year. But he liked her brothers and sisters too, they were cute kids.

"Speaking of your sister, what's wrong with her," Vincent asked the others eyeing the strange elder Dumbledore.

Once the train had began to move Correna had put cotton balls in her ears, taken a book out of her purse, and had turned upside down and began reading.

"There's nothing wrong with her," said Jonathan, "she's just reading; something she doesn't normally do sitting straight up. Corri doesn't converse much on train rides; she usually sits like that and reads. Plus she doesn't like to listen to others conversations when she's reading, so she puts the cotton balls in her ears."

"I think it's just weird," Vincent replied.

The Dumbledore children laughed at this as Andi wrote a note on a slip of paper and stuck it in Correna's book. The girl read the note, wrote something back, handed the paper to her sister, and returned to her book not once looking or speaking to anyone else.

"What'd she say," Vulcan asked bemused?

"Oh she said only someone who only reads sitting down or not at all would think her position odd," shrugged Andi, "Then again she normally reads in odd positions."

"Yes, but that definitely sounds like something she'd say," Vulcan laughed.

For some reason he couldn't help but love all the odd things his girlfriend did; he never questioned what went through her mind but accepted it and just enjoyed looking at her beautiful hair and face. It could be safely said that he was totally and completely bewitched by her.

"You keep looking at her like that and your face will get stuck," Kenny laughed bringing Vulcan back to reality.

"Wh-oh sorry about that," he sheepishly grinned, "But I couldn't help myself. Your sister is so…so…well I don't really know."

"She's odd is what she is," Vincent snapped.

"Manners brother," Vulcan snapped, "remember where you are!"

The younger Crabbe grumbled something unintelligible and sulked in his seat as the rest fell to their own devices. Johnny and Vulcan struck up a chess game, Andi began reading one for her text books, Kenny took out a pad and started to sketch his elder sister, and Varick took to watching the scenery go by. They all stayed like this for several hours till they heard the rumble of the sweet cart.

"Oooh Andi, ask Corri if we can have some sweets," Kenny said looking up from his sketches.

Andi obliged and wrote a quick note and stuck it in Correna's book.

She read the note and pulled a handful of coins out of her purse and gave it to Andi along with the answer to the note.

"Well," Kenny asked expectantly?

"She said we can have what ever this lot buys us, but that's it till the feast tonight," Andi read.

"I guess that's fine," Kenny sighed as the sweet cart pulled in front of their compartment. Andromeda bought as much as she could with the coins her sister gave her and passed them out to all in the room as the train continued on.

A few hours later twilight engulfed the train as the morning wore on to evening. Correna closed her book and flipped right side up, but fell into Vulcan's lap as the train jerked.

"Hmm, I rather like this seating arrangement," he laughed taking the cotton balls out of her ears.

"You would," she teased and craned her neck to kiss his cheek.

"So how was the book," Andi asked?

"Very good, when I'm finished I'll let you borrow it," Correna answered, "but right now we should all put on our robes because we'll be at school in twenty minutes."

The others nodded and quickly changed into their robes. Soon the train was pulling into the Hogsmeade station and the first years were in the boats making their way to the castle.

* * *

"I got the frst 'ers professor," Hagrid exclaimed as he opened the door and revealed a stern looking witch.

"Thank you Hagrid you can go to the feast now," the witch nodded and then turned a stern glare toward the children as she looked them over. Her eyes lingered a few seconds on four children before clearing her throat and beginning her speech.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," the witch curtly replied, "In a few minutes you will pass through these doors and join the other students, but before you do you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now why you are here your house will be like your family; your triumphs will earn you points and any rule breaking will loose you points. Now wait here and smarten up and I'll be back when we're ready for you," she nodded and left through a side door.

"Getting her name right may not be so hard after all," Varick whispered to his siblings.

The other three agreed and stood up straight just as the deputy walked backed to them. "We're ready for you now follow me please," she replied and led them through the huge doors into the Great Hall.

The children lined up in the middle of the room and anxiously looked around while waiting for the witch to speak. "Now when I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses," she explained.

"That's it? My brother told me we had to fight off a troll," a young ginger headed boy replied from behind the Dumbledores. The siblings started sniggering just as the first of them was called up to the stand…


	2. Sorting

_A/n: We left off with....................._

The siblings started sniggering just as the first of them was called up to the stand…

**A/n2: Italics is the hat.**

**Chapter 2: Sorting**

"Dumbledore, Kenneth!" The round brunette nervously made his way up to the stool. As he sat down and the deputy placed the hat on his head he stole a glance at his sister. She gave him a knowing smile and he nodded before being engulfed by the hat.

"_Ah Mr. Dumbledore good to be sorting you," replied the hat. _

_"Thanks," Kenny quietly replied. _

_"Your welcome. Now let's see courage, nobility, a good mind, loyalty in abundance…I know exactly where you should go…__**Hufflepuff**_," the hat screamed to a around of applause.

As he went to sit down Kenny stole another glance to the Slytherin table and saw the grin that Correna only gave to him and his brothers and sisters when she was really happy with them. Seeing that grin let him know she couldn't be happier with where her sibling went, but soon the applause died and Kenneth was anxiously waiting to see where his brothers and sister would end up.

"Dumbledore, Jonathan!" The deputy called as a dark blonde round rimmed spectacled boy sat on the stool and donned the hat. 

_"Yes another Dumbledore…it seems you could do well in either Gryffindor or Slytherin," mused the hat._

_ "I like either one, but I think I want to go to Slytherin," Harry recommended. _

_"Yes you could be great in Slytherin no doubt about that, but there is something extra here," said the hat, "__**Gryffindor**__!"_

A resounding cheer went up as he took his seat. Again they watched as their sister put on the hat.

"_Yet another Dumbledore," sighed the hat, "Well let's see a very studious and determined girl. You're also very loyal. I see much of your mother in you, which is why I'm proud to say…__**Gryffindor**__!" _And Andromeda happily made her way to her brother's table while quickly stealing a glance at her sister where she saw the same grin Kenny received. She returned the smile and looked up toward the table where the last of the four were being sorted.

"_Ah, finally the last of the Dumbledore set," sighed the hat, "well let's see. You seek to please your family and you want greatness just as much as any of them. You will definitely use any means necessary, but I caution you young Dumbledore. Family and friends are more important than power and money…and with that said __**Slytherin**__," the hat cried as Varick proudly walked over to sit with his sister._

"And what pre tale did the hat say to you," Corri asked as her brother sat across from her?

"He said family and friends are more important than power and money."

"I see," she mused as they watched the rest of the sorting take place.

Fifteen minutes later, Dumbledore stood up to make his announcements. "I of course have a few words to say," he paused and looked around the room.

His eyes landed on those of a young girl with raven hair. The child looked directly into his eyes and nodded as he turned back to the crowd and replied, "Oddment, Blubber, Twink."

The headmaster then sat down as the feast began.

"The man is utterly insane," exclaimed a young first-year sitting beside Varick.

"You have no idea," Varick replied as he and Correna shared a knowing smile.

* * *

Jonathan woke up early that morning excited for his first days of classes. He couldn't wait to see things from the eyes of a student instead of a cat. He dressed in his schools robes making sure to look very finely pressed and put together before heading down to the common room.

He inwardly groaned as he reached the bottom and saw his sister already dressed and sitting primly in a chair reading from her Transfiguration textbook.

"You know I had thought for once I'd of beat you," John sighed as he stood across from her.

"Never going to happen John," Andromeda smirked and closed her book.

"Shall we see if Kenny is first at the table for bacon?" he asked bowing and holding his hand to her.

"Certainly," Andi laughed taking his hand as the brother and sister walked to the Great Hall together.

The two entered to find most of the teachers already seated and a few students at every table. It was rather early and the bulk of the students would likely not be here for another half and hour.

Correna sat in the middle of the Slytherin table watching everything around her with hawk like precision.

"You are rather creepy you know," Varick said poking her arm.

"That is my charm love," she smiled at him and proceeded to eat her breakfast.


End file.
